Lullaby For You
by Knight-Dawn
Summary: As much as he loves the dawn, Riku's not much of a morning person. Waking up's too painful, though he can't quite figure out why... But in his dreams, he knows. In his dreams, he remembers. He is not alone... RikuShi, one-shot.


_Lullaby For You~_

…

As much as he loved the dawn, Riku wasn't much of a morning person.

Waking up was the worst part of his day, no matter what hour he awakened at—no matter how beautiful the sky looked at any hour when he'd sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes as he gazed out his window.

He just wished he could lay back down, close his eyes, and drift back to sleep again.

He tried to convince himself the reason that he hated getting up in the morning was the way he'd still glance in the mirror with dread sometimes, scared that he'd see a face that wasn't his own. Because he was still scared that the darkness wasn't all gone from his heart, that it could resurface.

But that wasn't the real reason.

The truth was, he felt empty when he woke up. Alone.

Like something was missing.

Something important.

Each night, he'd turn towards his window and fall asleep while gazing at the stars where they hung over the ocean, drifting to sleep on the sound of the tide.

_Let me sing a lullaby for you..._

In his dreams, that loneliness vanished whenever he would see her.

His heart would soar as he joined her, by her side, took her hand in his own.

Even if she didn't exist out there, even if he couldn't call her image to mind when he was awake, memories of her still existed in his heart, memories his heart would always keep.

"Hey," he'd whisper, and she'd smile.

"Hey."

All he wanted was to be with her.

And someday, he vowed he'd get her back, bring her home, to the place where she belonged.

But for now, dreams would have to do.

"I wish I could dream of you every night," he sighed, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yeah," she muttered. "Me, too."

He stayed with her until he could feel the dream fading, could feel himself waking up.

He turned to her then, trying to smile.

"Sweet dreams, Xion. Until next time..."

"Riku..." she sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Maybe then I'll bring you back to stay."

She perked up at that, pulling away to gaze into his eyes with her own. _Blue as the sky_, Riku thought.

_Don't forget this time._

"Promise me you'll wait," Riku muttered. "That you'll be alright."

"Don't worry," Xion sighed. "We'll both be alright. I'll wait. I'll watch you from the stars till that day comes, the day I can go with you... The day I can go _home._"

"That day will be wonderful," he smiled.

She smiled, too, but she was beginning to disappear.

He knew he was going to forget again, but he wanted to hold on so badly. To keep her close, forever.

"Maybe tomorrow will be wonderful, too..." she said, as the world around them faded to white.

And then she, too, was gone.

Riku woke up, his heart aching. He sat up, blinking, and looked out the window.

The sun was already up, the sky a brilliant blue.

Something about the sky bothered him. About it's color...

_Like her eyes._

He clasped his head, the sudden pain that came with those words making him double over. But he remembered.

A little, at least.

He stood up, walking over to the window. He didn't know why, but the world felt a little bit less empty than it had before, only yesterday.

He didn't know if the feeling would last, but he welcomed the change.

He smiled as he looked out over the ocean. The day was looking a little brighter already.

_You are not alone..._

…

**Author: **I've got Lullaby For You from The World Ends With You stuck in my head. How is it that TWEWY has such a great soundtrack, yet I can't hear some of these songs without thinking of Riku/Xion? I couldn't stop thinking about this one till I typed it.

So, I highly suggest going and looking up the song and then re-reading this. You know. If you want to.

Let's consider this the Riku/Xion equivalent to "I Won't Forget You." Written while all these images were running through my head.

Hope you like it. :D


End file.
